


My Heart Beats A Thousand Miles

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, photo manip, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: J2 go to Disney. Jensen knows that Jared is obsessed with Disney, brings him there for vacation and to propose in front of the castle.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	My Heart Beats A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for pulling this round of Spn masquerade Challenge.
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta Jen without whom this wouldn't be possible. 
> 
> Happy Viewing!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
